


Lust at First Sight

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom Chuck, Gay Sex, M/M, OCC Mike Chilton, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: A Muck sex scene that I wrote years ago on Skype.





	Lust at First Sight

Chuck looked up from the small screen hovering in front of him to realize that he had almost walked into his bedroom door. Everyone else had gone to bed while he had stayed up to work out the bugs in their new security system. He was looking forward to taking a shower and then crashing into bed for the rest of the night and for most of the morning.

With a flick of his wrist Cluck turned off the computer and turned the door handle. There was a soft click as the door opened and Chuck walked in.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was salty and musky, the scent of a man and the smell of sex.

Next, were the soft moans, which originated from his bed.

"Mikey?" Chuck asked softly in confusion.

There was a louder moan and then the room filled with the soft warm glow as one of the bedside lamps was turned on.

Chuck gasped at the sight before him. Mike was naked, lying on his back his left arm stretched back over his head, his hand still wrapped about the chain that operated the lamp. His face was dark and flushed with excitement, his eyes were half-closed, even from this distance Chuck could see that Mike's pupils were blown wide open in lust.

"Chucky," Mike moaned as Chuck's gaze went lower. Sweat covered most of the Burner's skin and his chest heaved as he panted and his abs flex and his cock wave back and forth as pleasure ripped through him. Chuck felt his face heat up and his cock stirred as he saw the thick white dildo protruding from Mike's bottom.

Mike's other hand was on the base of the dildo, pushing it into himself slowly before stopping. "I tried to wait for you," Mike said almost guiltily.

"No, don't stop," Chuck pleaded. "I wanna watch." Chuck insisted and started to unbuckle his jeans. "You look so fucking hot right now."

Chuck pulled the desk chair away from the desk and turned it around so he could watch his beloved fuck himself.

Chuck sat down and drank in the sight of Mike staring at him. "Open your legs wider," he instructed. "That's it. I want to see you."

Mike licked his lips as Chuck's cock appeared from its confines in Chuck's shorts and started to move the thick rubber dildo inside him. Mike's eyes closed as he hit the magic button inside him and he wiggled his hips, trying to angle himself so he would continue to hit that same spot over and over again.

Chuck watched, enjoying the sounds his lover made. His cock ached to be inside Mike. It had been so long since they had last done anything more than sleep in their shared bed. Things had just been too crazy with Kane to be in the mood for anything else.

Chuck's hips jutted up as Mike squirmed on the bed. Finally giving in to his desire Chuck gently palmed himself, hissing as his hot hand moved over the head. He pumped himself slowly, matching the pace of Mike's dildo as it was pushed into him. Chuck moaned and Mike echoed it, the sound making him want Chuck inside of him. With that thought in his head, Mike started to move the false cock faster.

"Touch yourself," Chuck's low voice commanded.

The hand that had turned on the lamp moved down to Mike's chest, lightly running over a nipple.

"Imagine it is me touching you."

Mike growled and his head shot back. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped in air. His hand grasped at his chest, clawing over his pecs and the dark hard knobs of his nipples.

"Oh, God."

"You called?" Chuck answered with a dark, breathy laugh.

"Chuck," Mike chanted, his hips lifted off of the bed. "Chuck, Chuck please."

"Mike," Chuck's voice cracked as his pace increased and he began to pant, precum poured from his cockhead, helping to lubricate his cock.

"Mikey, oh fuck, Mikey." Chuck's eyes remained transfixed on Mike as the brunet's body moved on the bed, the sound of the springs bouncing inside set off an erotic memory of every time they had been together. The drowsiness from before had disappeared and Chuck wanted to get up from his chair and fuck Mike until neither of them could move. He wanted to push inside of Mike until he was about to come and then pull out to blow all over Mike's chest and into his open mouth. Every nasty thought that had ever crossed Chuck's mind crossed it again and again as he watched the man he would die for cry out his name.

But Chuck remained rooted to the chair speeding up his strokes as Mike called out his name again, his mouth wide open with his tongue hanging out as he panted.

Mike's hand moved away from his chest and down to his wet cock. "Oh babe, I'm so close," he stated and began to pump his dick with short fast strokes. Tears leaked out of the sides of his eyes and he whimpered. He wanted Chuck inside him, wanted to wrap his arms and legs around him, to feel the Hacker's body move against him, to feel his cum fill him and taste his kiss afterward.

Mike let these images fuel his desire and mimicked Chuck's touch with the dildo until he could almost believe they were the same.

Then Mike felt the bed dip and felt Chuck's heavy breathing ghost over his skin. Mike's eyes snapped opened and he wondered when he had closed them. It was a fleeting thought as Chuck looked him straight in the eye. Mike could see all the love and lust and desire within them.

"Let me," Chuck asked and replaced Mike's hand on the dildo with his own, fucking Mike deeper and harder than Mike was able to.

Mike screamed and arched into the touch.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Chuck, I'm gonna-" Mike babbled as he came hard over his hand and chest and Chuck's arm.

Mike let out a choked groan as his muscles flexed as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Oh, I love you," Mike whispered.

Chuck bent down and lightly bit on Mike's reddened lips.

"I'm not done with you yet," Chuck promised and pulled out the dildo. "You think you just get away with starting without me?"

Mike half chuckled, half whimpered has Chuck leaned down to lick and suck on his nipples.

"Ah, no, it's too soon Chuck. Fuck, ow. Oh."

Chuck ignored the brunet's protests and continued to lick and kiss his overly sensitive skin. "Turn the fuck over," he demanded, his voice heavy with need.

Mike couldn't move faster enough. He buried his head into the pillow, tasting his tears and sweat.

Chuck moved over so he could be aligned with Mike's backside. Slowly he pulled the dildo out, only to move it back in, enjoying the way Mike's legs quivered at the moment.

He teased Mike like that for a moment before removing the dildo and tossing it to side to be washed later. He stared at Mike's open hole, loving the way it pulsed as it waited for Chuck. He didn't keep Mike waiting long.

He entered him completely in one thrust.

They both moaned at the feeling of Chuck inside Mike.

Chuck stayed there for a moment, then realizing that Mike had already climaxed Chuck began to move.

His thrusts were hungry and relentless, he wanted Mike to know the difference between real and fake.; to never be satisfied by anything or anyone but him.

Mike was a wiggling mass of pleasure as Chuck fucked him. He could barely think of anything but where Chuck touched him. He was foolish to think he would have been able to have this feeling with that stupid bit of rubber and plastic.

Mike cried and moaned as his spent cock started to stir again at Chuck's pounding. He was pretty sure everyone in MC could hear him. But he didn't care as long as Chuck continued to screw him like this.

Mike cried out as Chuck gripped his hips and felt the slap of his balls against Mike's skin. "God, you feel so good."

He didn't know how they had let work get in the way of this.

Mike screamed into the pillow as Chuck reached down and grabbed his aching cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Chuck. Shit, yes, Chucky."

Chuck's balls pulsed at the sounds of his lover and with a few more thrusts Chuck pulled out and came over Mike's back.

Chuck's hand on Mike squeezed and then pumped him a few more times until Mike had his second orgasm of the night.

A pleasant shiver went thru Mike at the feel of Chuck's hot cum on his back. Mike would have to ask Chuck to fuck his face up the next time Chuck wanted to do that, he wanted to see Chuck's face and watch his cock explode with his desire for him.

Mike remained where he was as Chuck reached over to his side of the bed and into his nightstand for the clean-up towel he kept there.

With short firm strokes, Chuck lovingly cleaned Mike's backside, leaving a little over every bit of Mike freshly washed skin.

Mike hummed feeling loved and thoroughly fucked.

"I am so glad you caught me," he said with a yawn.

Chuck threw the used towel away after he wiped his cock clean. "You know we should take a shower." Chuck pointed out. "And change the sheets."

One of Mike's arms flopped up and down weakly in protest. "Tomorrow, babe, I don't have the energy."

Chuck lay down next to Mike, enjoying the loving feel of their naked skin touching. "If you say so. I'm not the one who has to sleep in that mess."

Mike made a rude hand gesture.

"I already did that," Chuck replied sarcastically and slapped Mike's bare ass. Mike growled, but it held no bite as the growl ended in a soft snore.


End file.
